Rosa (Bayonetta)
Summary Rosa was a highly skilled and powerful Umbra Witch as well as Bayonetta's beloved mother. 500 years before the events of the first game, Rosa fell in love with a Lumen Sage, Balder. The two of them conceived a child, breaking the law between the two clans that stated the intersection of light and dark would bring destruction to the world. When Cereza was eventually born, Rosa and Balder were punished greatly by their respective clans. She was imprisoned for the rest of her life and Balder was exiled by his clan whilst Cereza was raised amongst the Witches as a black sheep. Rosa was eventually killed during the Witch Hunts during the attacks on Vigrid and the Crescent Valley. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, higher with Umbran Armor, At least High 6-A with summons Name: Rosa Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: Around 200 years old Classification: Umbra Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can slow time to a near stop, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled marksman, Regeneration (Mid, Able to regenerate from being crushed flat), Immortality (Type 1), Hair Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Can summon various demons, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Magic, Shapeshifting, Can shatter magic barriers and seals (Via Infernal Kiss and Heart Shot) Forcefield Creation, Can walk on walls, Can see invisible beings, Resistant to the following: Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Curses Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Can seriously damage Fortitudo and Temperantia), higher with Umbran Armor, At least Multi-Continent level with summons (Her weaker summons can easily tear apart Auditos, Hekatoncheir is stated to have enough power to destroy mountains) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Bayonetta) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to Bayonetta) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, higher with Umbran Armor, At least Multi-Continent Class with summons Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, higher with Umbran Armor, At least Multi-Continent level with summons Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Unforgiven, At least hundreds, likely thousands of kilometers with Witch Time and Summons Standard Equipment: Unforgiven: A set of guns found by Rosa after having been long sealed away for being used in the betrayal and injury of an Umbran sister. The set is comprised of four individual guns named North, South, East, and West. As they were originally designed for witches, their affinity with magic is strong, and though old, the power of a single shot is immeasurable. However, it goes without saying that these guns, meant only for chosen Umbra, should not be allowed in the hands of one who broke the laws of the clan by loving a Lumen Sage. Though they were returned to Rosa as the clan faced the threat of annihilation, they no longer contain any of their original power. They now exist only as a weapon of the forsaken, to hold back the disaster that encroaches upon her. Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Witch Time:' A common ability and most valuable of Rosa's. Witch time is an ability that all witches have, this allows Rosa to slow time down to an insane degree. To the points where flying rocks seem slow, where water drops to turn to ice when touched, and seconds can last an entire boss fight. This is the potentially the single most devastating ability in her arsenal, making her nearly impossible to hit if she isn't blitzed first and allowing her to pummel targets without retaliation. *'Wicked Weave:' A technique to manipulate her hair to increase the strength of her attacks. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Rosa is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create scarab-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time. *'Witch Walk:' Another ability that all witches have, Rosa is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. *'Beast Within:' A series of transformational techniques that Rosa can use to shape shift into different animals that grant her new abilities. **'Tiger Within:' Rosa transforms into a tiger, granting her increased movement speed and longer jumps. **'Falcon Within:' Rosa transforms into a large falcon, giving her the ability to fly for a short period of time and shoot homing feathers. **'Hornet Within:' A defensive technique that, by successfully dodging an attack at the very last second, briefly transforms Rosa into a swarm of hornets and pushes away nearby enemies. Witch Time will also activate once Rosa reforms. **'Cobra Within:' Rosa transforms into a long cobra that allows her to glide through underwater locations whenever this is activated. This form acts as an underwater equivalent to Tiger Within. *'Infernal Kiss:' Rosa blows a kiss, sending a trio of heart-shaped projectiles at the target, an otherwise impassible angelic seal. This opens a small portal to Inferno that shatters the seal. **'Heart Shot:' A variation of Infernal Kiss that allows Rosa to shatter barriers by launching several bullets at them in a heart-shaped formation. *'Torture Attacks:' Rosa can summon a variety of torture tools, classical and modern, to slaughter her foes in exceedingly gruesome ways. These attacks range from dropping 10 ton weights, decapitation by guillotine, placing them into a grinder, burning them, hanging them, crushing them to death, using the Iron Horse (a contraption meant to cut into a victim's genitalia and eventually tear them half), and pulling out a chainsaw to bisect foes. *'Umbran Climax:' Rosa summons The Umbran Armor, a heavy duty, vehicular type of transport that is apparently modeled by the Umbra Witches for use during the Witch Hunts against the angelic forces. *'Climax Attacks (Summoning Demons):' Rosa chants a phrase and summons a Demon from Inferno to finish off the enemy for good. When a witch reaches high enough level of spiritual energy, they can casually summon demons at the snap of the finger. The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. **'Madama Khepri:' Also known as the Protector Of Time, she is an Infernal Demon and the contract partner of Rosa. A goddess of Inferno who controls time and the sun. It is said that she can determine a person's fate by gazing upon the long shadow that forms between their body and the light extending from the land of the dead. By binding a contract with Khepri and forfeiting their soul, one can gain an almost infinite knowledge of time and the secret technique to control it. **'Gomorrah:' Also known as the Devourer of the Divine, it is a colossal, demonic dragon-like reptilian beast that attacks by biting, gnawing, and devouring any enemy it is set upon. **'Malphas:' A large crow demon that appears initially as an ally to finish off aerial enemies and then later give Rosa the power of flight. Malphas' raven like appearance heavily ties it to the Umbra Witches and the mythical treasures they left behind. **'Hekatoncheir:' Also known as the Shatterer of the Earth, it is an unseen demon with large, powerful arms capable of shattering mountains. Lacking knowledge, but brimming with brutality, it is said that even the most powerful of conjurers should take heed of the danger this beast presents. **'Scolopendra:' Also known as the Eradicator of Paradise, it is an immensely long and slithering centipede demon. Hailing from Frejentonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of it's body exceeding ten kilometers in length. Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye." **'Phantasmaraneae:' Also known as the Twister of Flame, it is a large and terrifying arachnid demon that can summon small versions of itself to tear apart and devour enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Time Users Category:Hair Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Parents Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Seduction Users Category:Dancers Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Witches Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Tier 6